A Deusa da Minha Rua
by Elenim
Summary: Uma songfic baseada na música homônima.Ron, Mione, a Toca, uma festa de natal. Quem disse que o natal não é uma época para se confessar amores?


_Algumas explicações: _Essa música 'A deusa da Minha Rua' eu ouvi na trilha do filme "Lisbela e o Prisioneiro" e prestanto atenção na letra dela um dia desses, me deu a inspiração de escrever essa fic. Eu escrevi essa fic com alguns nomes em inglês, então me desculpem se vocês se incomodarem com nomes como "Ginny", ok? Também espero que vocês gostem, ela é pequena, então não tem pq não dar uma lidinha! E comentem, please! É a minha primeira songfic, preciso saber se ela está muito ruim!

* * *

_A deusa da minha rua  
__Tem os olhos onde a lua  
__Costuma se embriagar  
__Nos seus olhos eu suponho  
__Que o sol num dourado sonho  
__Vem claridade buscar

* * *

_

Aquela festa de natal nA Toca prometia ser uma noite inesquecível. Molly Weasley estava constantemente na cozinha, mexendo panelas, verificando os sabores, enfim, fazendo o possível para deixar aquela ceia de natal com sabor de família feliz.

Ron não gostava muito de passar o natal em casa, pois significava ter que deixar os olhos _dela_ para trás. Já tinha algum tempo que ele estava de olho nela mas não sabia o que fazer nem o que dizer. Agora eles já estavam no sexto ano em Hogwarts e logo se formariam. Ele não tinha certeza do que faria depois, mas estava claro como cristal que ela se daria muito bem. Ele estava constantemente vidrado nos olhos dela, mas brigavam tanto que ele até conseguia disfarçar. Nem Harry que estava constantemente com eles, parecia notar alguma coisa. Mas esse natal era diferente, pois ela também estava indo para a sua casa, passar o natal com a família dele. Até os seus pais a acompanhariam e ele sorria feliz de imaginar ela ali, olhando pra ele com cara irritada. Como ele adorava aquela cara dela!

* * *

_Minha rua é sem graça  
__Mas quando por ela passa  
__Seu vulto que me seduz  
__A ruazinha modesta  
__É uma paisagem de festa  
__É uma cascata de luz

* * *

Aquela casa sem graça dele pareceu mais bonita quando ela chegou._

- Mione! - Ginny gritou, correndo para abraçar a amiga.

- Olá! - o Sr. Granger cumprimentou a todos, olhando curioso para os objetos do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley.

- Vocês demoraram! - Harry disse para Mione.

- É que estivemos comprando presentes antes! - ela disse, distribuindo pacotes para todos.

Ela estava tão bonita que Ron sequer conseguiu falar. Ele vinha notando que ela estava virando mulher, mas agora ele percebera que seu sorriso era lindo, seus cabelos eram perfumados e macios, e seu rosto tinha um desenho perfeito.

- Que cara é essa, Ron? - Ginny perguntou ao irmão.

- Nada não, Ginny! - ele riu e abriu seu pacote. Como sempre, ela tinha acertado no presente.

- Como você agora é goleiro, Ron... - ela explicou. - Acho que você vai precisar desses livros sobre quadribol!

- Muito obrigado, Mione! - ele riu pra ela.

Aqueles dias antes do natal foram maravilhosos. Os três arrumaram toda a decoração da casa para a festa, que contaria com muitos membros da Ordem da Fênix, colocaram luzes em todo o jardim, e quando a noite da festa finalmente chegou, todos ficaram admirados com a beleza daquele local.

* * *

_Na rua uma poça d'água  
__Espelho da minha mágoa  
__Transporta o céu para o chão  
__Tal qual o chão da minha vida  
__A minh'alma comovida  
__O meu pobre coração

* * *

A festa foi um sucesso e todos se divertiram muito. Os bruxos da Ordem puderam, por umas horas, esquecerem que estavam em uma grande guerra e dançarem pelo jardim iluminado da humilde casa dos Weasley._

Ron parecia ser um dos poucos que não se divertia. Ele estava sentado isolado de todos, olhando para as poças d'água que a chuva do dia anterior deixou no chão do jardim. Seu coração estava doendo, pois Mione tinha dito a eles que estava namorando alguém.

_"Vitor Krum?"_, ele perguntou a ela irritado. _"Sim, ele mesmo. Nem vem com suas implicâncias pro meu lado, Ron, eu gosto de todos os momentos que passo com ele!"_, ela disse, ao que ele respondeu com algum xingamento ao namorado de sua amada. Ele não se lembrara o que dissera, pois estava em mil pedacinhos naquela hora. A briga que seguiu foi grande, muito grande. Harry tentava em vão fazerem com que os dois parassem de brigar. Ron ria só de lembrar da cara de desespero do pobre amigo. Mas na hora ele não riu, ele disse tantas coisas para Mione, tantas coisas horríveis que não esperava que ela o perdoasse tão cedo. E ele estava tremendamente arrependido de não ter confessado seu amor por ela mais cedo.

- Ron? - ele ouviu uma voz e limpou as duas lágrimas que desciam pelo seu rosto. - Ron, é você?

Ginny se aproximava dele. Ela estava linda, com um vestido vermelho da cor de seus cabelos.

- Não estou para conversas, Ginny! - ele respondeu secamente.

- Você é o único que não está se divertindo nem um pouco. - ela sentou ao lado do irmão. - Veja que jardim lindo que vocês fizeram, veja que música linda que está tocando...

- Não tenho clima para festas agora...! - ele se levantou. Ela foi atrás.

- Foi aquela briga com a Mione, não foi? - ele parou e ela ficou de frente pra ele. - Desde quando, Ron, você é apaixonado por ela?

Ele a olhou intrigado. Ou a irmã o conhecia como ninguém, ou ele dava bandeira demais. Optou pela primeira opção.

- Não adiantaria mentir pra você e dizer que não estou apaixonado, adiantaria? - ele riu. Um sorriso triste.

- Um Weasley conhece um outro Weasley! - Ginny riu pra ele também. - Quer um conselho de amiga e irmã?

- Acho que um conselho não faria mal nenhum!

- Fale com ela. Diga o que sente! - ela o olhou nos olhos. - 'O Natal é um dia para se estar com quem você ama', não é o que dizem? Amanhã é o dia de Natal, Ron, e não vejo dia melhor pra que você fale com ela.

- Ela não me perdoaria!

- Você nunca saberá se não for pedir perdão! - Ginny riu. - Pense um pouco... - ela foi saindo.

Ele continuou sozinho, olhando o chão e vendo as poças d'água.

* * *

_____Espelhos da minha mágoa__  
Meus olhos são poças d'água  
Sonhando com teu olhar  
Ela é tão rica, e eu tão pobre  
Eu sou plebeu, e ela é nobre  
Não vale a pena sonhar  
__  
_

_

* * *

_

Ele acordou no outro dia, com os olhos de Mione no pensamento. Precisava falar com ela e contar-lhe tudo. Ginny estava certa, o Natal era o dia perfeito pra isso.

Ela estava lendo algum livro no sofá da sala. Vestia uma roupa muito bonita e elegante, que ela tinha trazido da França no último verão. Ele se lembrou que nunca esteve na França. Sua família sequer tinha dinheiro para mandar-lhe pra lá.

Ele olhou ao redor. Esteve na casa dos Granger uma vez, e não se parecia nada com a sua casa humilde. Ela era tão nobre, tão bela, que até nos sonhos de Ron ela era inalcançável. Mas mesmo assim, ele não desistiu da idéia e contar-lhe tudo.

- Mione? - ele chamou. Ela fingiu que não ouviu. - Mione, por favor!

- Não quero ouvir nem o tom de sua voz, Weasley!

- Perdoe-me, Mione! - ele sentou-se ao lado dela. - Por favor! Eu fui um estúpido... não pude ser feliz com a sua felicidade!

- E além disso tudo, me magoou. - ela o olhou, ainda irritada. - Agora que você já me falou o que queria, por favor, me deixe em paz.

- Ainda não falei tudo o que queria! - ele a olhou nos olhos. - Por favor, me acompanhe até o jardim! Preciso contar-lhe uma coisa...

- Não vou acompanhar você a lugar nenhum! - ela virou para o outro lado e continuou sua leitura.

- Ok, então me ouvirá daqui mesmo! - ele disse, tentando puxar o rosto dela para que ela o olhasse. Ela nada fez e continuou lendo. - Hermione Granger, eu estou tentando falar alguma coisa importante aqui!

- Seria milagre! - ela riu sarcástica. - Ronald Weasley falar uma coisa importante seria um grande milagre!

- Ok, deixa pra lá! - ele se levantou decepcionado e magoado. Saiu para o jardim e sentou-se no mesmo banco onde ele estivera a noite anterior.

_"O que eu esperava, eu sou apenas um plebeu!"_, ele pensou. _"Vitor Krum pode dar o mundo pra ela, eu não!"_. Algumas lágrimas desceram dos seus olhos e ele as limpou rapidamente. Ficou ainda olhando as plantas no chão, até que ouviu alguém se aproximar.

- Você gosta muito desse local, não? - ele ouviu a voz dela. - Esteve aqui a noite toda ontem.

- Gosto de refletir aqui! - ele a olhou. - Não é um milagre, Ronald Weasley refletindo?

- Escuta, Ron... - ela se sentou do lado dele. - Não tinha intenção de magoar você, principalmente porque você tinha me pedido perdão... Eu não sei o que deu em mim para te tratar daquele jeito, me desculpe!

- Eu fui um grosso com você, não precisa se desculpar! - ele riu tristemente.

- Você tinha uma coisa pra me contar?

- Você é feliz com o Krum? - ele perguntou.

- Bem... - ela pensou um pouco. - Acho que... acho que sim!

- Então não vejo porque devo contar-lhe isso! - ele riu tristemente de novo. - Não é uma boa hora, já perdi a minha chance!

- Mas agora despertou a minha curiosidade! - ela riu pra ele. - Tem a ver com o Vitor?

- Tem a ver com você! - ele a olhou, depois olhou pra baixo. Se ia contar tudo, não tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos dela. - Sabe... eu não iria revelar-lhe nunca isso se a Ginny não tivesse vindo conversar comigo ontem... - ele riu. - Ela me lembrou que o Natal é uma boa época para se pedir perdão e para se estar com quem se ama. Mas se você é feliz com o Krum, não vejo porque eu tenho que te dizer agora que te amo e que sempre te amei, sabendo que dizendo isso eu vou te deixar numa situação horrível pensando se me diria que só gosta de mim como amiga. Mas a verdade é essa, Hermione Granger. Você desperta em mim sentimentos que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Eu sou feliz quando penso em você e mais feliz ainda quando você está do meu lado.

Ele a olhou. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Desculpe ter que colocar você nessa posição. - ele continuou. - Desculpe ter que fazer você me dizer que não temos nada a ver. Mas se eu não contasse hoje, então talvez eu nunca mais teria coragem de cotar. Eu sei que o Krum pode te dar uma vida de princesa, e é o que você é, uma princesa... eu sei que eu sou pobre, que não poderia te dar metade do que você tem hoje... Sei que sou um idiota, que vivo brigando com você...

- Ron... - ela o interrompeu. Ele a olhou de novo. - Não diga isso, eu nunca deicaria de namorar você porque você é pobre ou por outro motivo... eu...

- Essa é a parte em que você diz que não me ama... - ele riu. - Eu facilito as coisas! - ele ia sair, mas ela puxou o braço dele.

- Eu... eu terminei com o Vitor ontem a noite! - ela o olhou nos olhos. - Eu era feliz com ele sim, mas... não poderia ficar com ele se não o amava... não poderia ficar com ele se teria que olhar para o homem que eu amo todos os dias.

Ele a olhou estranhando. Então tudo tinha sido mesmo em vão. Ela não amava Vitor, mas amava outro.

- Espero que ele te ame e te respeite também, pois eu tenho certeza que ao seu lado ele será o homem mais feliz do mundo! - ele riu e se levantou.

Mione foi ao encontro dele, e o puxou pelo braço. Ele a olhou, e ela viu que seus olhos estavam cheios de tristeza. As lágrimas caíram dos olhos dele ao encontrar os olhos dela. Ela o abraçou e riu.

- Você não devia rir, sabia? - ele sorriu triste.

- Você é bobo, Ron! - ela o olhou nos olhos de novo.

- Você também não devia xingar! - ele riu de novo.

- Você é bobo de não notar que o cara a quem me referi é você! - ela riu. Ele a olhou surpreso. - Eu te amo, Weasley!

Ele riu e ela encostou a testa na dele. Ele a abraçou pela cintura e ela o beijou nos lábios. De longe, uma sorridente Ginny e um Harry pasmo olhavam a cena. Eles se olharam e riram.

* * *

_Notas: _Bom, eu não gostei muito do final, e peço a vocês opiniões sobre essa fic. Por favor, comentem! Eu não falei muito do Harry ou de outras pessoas, nem da guerra ou de nada disso, porque queria um conto enfatizando só o Ron e a Mione. Espero que tenham gostado! Ah, e eu gosto desses romances melosos, mas algumas pessoas não... Ficou melado demais? Heheheh. Agradeço a todos que leram! 


End file.
